ubisofts_the_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
In addition to joining Crews, players can join one of five factions. Joining a faction allows players to take part in unique, high-ranked missions and compete against other factions in PVP mode to accumulate reputation points. Within each of the map's five regions, accumulated points within a region will determine which of the five factions holds control over the territory. At the end of each month (last 2 days), each of the five territories will acquire two ten-minute bonus missions that will ONLY be available to the faction who controls that territory. Completing bonus events will reward players with platinum (LV 50) car parts. Once the bonus missions conclude, all points within each faction are reset and a new territorial conflict can begin. Reputation Along with competing against other factions, players will also compete for the top spot within their own faction. How well a player performs in PVP Mode and in the faction missions of each region will determine which of seven different ranks a player will be labelled as in a given territory. Each rank will earn a player with a different salary rate for each territory, all of which is accumulated and available for collection each day. If a player does not collect their salary on a certain day, that daily cash reward will be lost. The Ranks are as follows: * Boss: Only one player will be able to hold this title in each region * Under Boss: '''The 0.5% of top players * '''Street Boss: The next 5% of players * Lieutenant: The next 12.5% of players * Thug: The next 25% of players * Gangsta: The next 57% of players * Rookie: Players in a faction with little (if any) reputation within a faction. These players will still receive a small salary. At the end of each month when the bonus mission concludes, all player ranks, reputation, and salaries are reset for the next territorial dispute. Friends For players who are short on time, there's a unique feature where players can send their friends on faction missions in their place. When selecting a mission on the overhead map, there will be an option labelled "send friends". By selecting this tab, players can then choose one of their friends to send on the mission. Depending on the level of a friend's car, each faction mission will display the chance of success that the friend will have of successfully completing the mission. By upgrading a unique skill back at the HQ, players can send not just one, but two, three, or even four friends on a single faction mission to help increase the chances of success. Note that after a friend has been sent on a faction mission, the player will not be able to attempt the mission themselves until it is completed. Award System In addition to a player's reputation salary, all players will start with a small bonus to their salary at the beginning of the month. As reputation is earned, players can accumulate Award Points. Collecting award points increases the bonus on a player's salary, along with other elements of the faction system. Changing Factions Players are only permitted to change factions once every seven days, they also cannot change factions within the last seven days of a month. Changing factions will reset a player's reputation, rank, and salary. The five factions are: *'The Bears' - The faction that owns the West Coast territory including the cities of Seattle and Los Angeles. Players discover this faction after purchasing the first Circuit spec in Los Angeles. * The Snakes - Owning the largest stretch of land, the Snakes cover the entire region of the Mountain States including the city of Las Vegas. Players discover this faction after purchasing the first Raid spec in Las Vegas. *'The Wolves' - The faction that owns the Mid-west territory including the City of Detroit. Players discover this faction after leaving the dirt tuner in New York. *'The Eagles '- The overall smallest stretch of territory, the Eagles own the Northern half of the East Coast including New York. Players discover this faction after leaving the dirt tuner in New York *'The Crocodiles' - The faction that owns The South and the southern half of the East Coast including the cities of Miami and Dallas. Players discover this faction in The South after purchasing the first Performance spec in Miami. Faction Missions On top of the bonus missions, each territory will possess unique faction missions. The difficulty of these missions will increase with a player's level, and will reward players with large amounts of cash, points, and reputation within their faction. Category:The Crew Category:Bucks